Incubus
by BlakeM.D
Summary: Harry's world is flipped upside down when he is visited by a naked fairy on his fourteenth birthday. Finding out that he is a rare type of incubus known as a Choiceling is the least of his problems when he finds out just how drastically his life is about to change. How will young Harry manage an entire year at Hogwarts when he has to have sex at least once a day just to survive!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer/Warning: THIS IS AN ADULT FIC! Please, direct your pure, underage eyes elsewhere children! Run away! No, but for real. If you're not both over the age of eighteen and mature enough to enjoy adult entertainment, scram. Also, I in no way, shape, or form, have any claim on Harry Potter or any of its associated properties. Not even one... Boo Hoo!**

Harry groaned as he returned to the land of the living far earlier than he would have liked. As awareness began to return to him, he identified the cause of his abrupt awakening. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry sat up and looked down, annoyed, at the figure in his lap who'd been tugging on his ear. Irritation at having had his sleep disturbed mixing with a knowing-anxiety at what the little figure wanted, fourteen year old Harry James Potter, famous orphan and wand waving wizard extraordinaire, let out an aggravated huff. Then, trying to focus his spectacle-free, emerald-green eyes on the disturber, he asked, "Wazzit Bell? It's like, not even four in the morning yet. What's the problem?"

The tiny fairy, dubbed by Harry as 'Bell', seemed to be aptly named for she had a distinct likeness to the fictional storybook character Tinker Bell. However, unlike her Disney lookalike, _this _tiny fairy had shorter blue hair, not blonde, and instead of a green dress to cover her modesty, Bell was completely nude. Her skin was a light, cream color, but her ink-black eyes and the smattering of blue freckles across her nose served to further differentiate her from the storybook fairy.

As he enjoyed the way her tiny blue nipples stood at attention in the cool night air, Harry remembered how mortified he'd been two weeks ago when she had suddenly appeared while he'd been rubbing one out in his bedroom at the Dursleys. One second he'd been admiring the curves of the lovely Lisa Ann, and the next the fairy's tiny form was there, perched precariously on top of his Johnson. Unfortunately for Bell, Mt. Potter's eruption had already been triggered, and the butterfly-winged woman soon found herself shot into the air and across the room, where she finally made an undignified, sticky, landing. Luckily for Harry this was, as he soon found out, the normal way in which her kind entered the world. He would end up learning quite a lot that night, not only about his tiny companion, but also about himself.

Flapping her baby-blue butterfly wings, Bell lifted herself into the air until she was hovering at eye level with the young Potter, allowing for her perpetually soaked pussy lips to be seen, and said, "I think you know, Master."

Indeed he _did _know, as he was unlikely to forget the conversation that'd played out just two weeks ago in this very room. As Harry idly mulled over what would prove to be the most important decision he'd ever make, he allowed his thoughts to drift a little, remembering the conversation that'd taken place here just a fortnight ago…

"_OH-MY-GOD! I am sooo sorry! I was just, uh, well, ya know. Where'd you come from? Are you okay? Merlin this is embarrassing!" Harry was saying before he tripped, trying to both pull up his pants and walk over and see if the strange fairy was okay at the same time. Hitting the ground, Harry sucked in a pained breath and closed his eyes as he felt his elbow slide against the carpet, giving him instant rug burn. Pushing the pain away, Harry opened his eyes when he heard an alarmed, "eep!" from the small figure in front of him._

_Standing on the floor just a foot away from him was the blue haired fairy, looking quite concerned for him, which he thought was downright saintly seeing as how she was still covered in his cum. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but the tinkling voice of his visitor cut him off._

"_Master! Are you okay, Master?"_

_Taken aback at the odd title he was being addressed with, and the situation in general, Harry finally pulled his pants up and shifted so that he was sitting Indian style. Barely managing to keep eye-contact with the cum covered fairy, especially now that he'd noticed her nudity, Harry said, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay? And I know how rude it must seem, but I've gotta ask, who are you? Oh, and uh, do you need a towel, or a bath, or something? Gosh…"_

_The blue-haired fairy looked at Harry strangely for a moment before she seemed to realize something. Giving a decisive nod of her head, the little being then proceeded to copy Harry's position, which he thought was kinda cute until he noticed just what the seating arrangement did to her. Harry stared dazedly at the oozing blue cunt lips which had been inadvertently parted so enticingly before him for a few seconds, before his attention was refocused by the lewd Disney-esk fairy when she started talking._

"_I know that you're confused, so allow me to explain. I am your Parva Dux, or your Smallguide. It is my job to educate you in all matters regarding your incubus heritage and to guide and assist you in any manner you see fit. As your Parva Dux I am-"_

_But before the so called 'Smallguide' could continue, Harry cut her off._

"_Wait wait wait wait wait. What's this about me and incubus heritage or whatever? I think you've got the wrong guy, Miss, I'm a wizard."_

_Harry's eyes widened when the fairy snorted in annoyance at being cut off and inadvertently blew a cum bubble, but the small being seemed not to notice._

"_No Master, I assure you that I am exactly where I am meant to be. Please, let me explain."_

_Harry'd never been so confused in his life, and decided that he quite disliked the feeling. So, while still housing some reservations at having what was sure to be the strangest conversation of all time, Harry buckled down and decided to let the lady talk; he hoped that something she said would bring some sense back into a scene which he could only describe as pure madness._

_The fairy's annoyance seemed to be quelled by the young wizard's attention, and she gave him a small smile before continuing._

"_Like I said, I am your Smallguide. Each of your species, upon reaching their fourteenth birthday and proving their sexual maturity via ejaculation, is gifted by one of my kind in order to help guide them down the path of self-discovery. You, Harry James Potter, are a very rare type of incubus, known as a Choiceling."_

_Unable to keep his burning curiosity under wraps, Harry never the less managed to raise his hand instead of blurting his questions out and interrupting the fairy once again. As she gave an amused smile and nodded at him, Harry absently wondered how crazy he looked; pants unbuttoned, raising his hand to ask a tiny naked woman with butterfly wings, who was _still _covered in his baby batter, a question, on the floor, with a skinned up elbow. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but instead asked, "I don't understand though, if I'm supposed to be like you say, why's it that everybody tells me that my mum and dad were regular wizards? Or is this a common thing Miss… uh, actually what was your name again? Sorry, M' kinda forgetful."_

_Blinking, the fairy responded with, "Oh, no, that's okay. You didn't forget; as _your _Smallguide, _you _have to name me. As for your other questions, it's not surprising that people thought that your parents were normal folk, even they thought they were. But no, your mum's something-times great grandma was a full-blooded succubus, which didn't mean much for the Evans line until one of em wound up being born with magic. That didn't actually make your mum a succubus, by the way, it just meant that any offspring of hers, s'long as they were sired by a magical being too, would reawaken the genes. Like I said earlier, you're not a regular incubus yourself. 'Cause all your mum's succubus DNA or whatever was dormant, you're what's called a Choiceling. There are a few differences between you n' a full-blooded incubus. What do you know about incubi anyway?"_

_Harry, not convinced that he was anything of the sort despite his willingness to converse with the fairy, listed the little he did know about the seductive demons of legend._

"_Well, not much really. I've only ever heard of em when people talk about succubuses, but apparently they're pretty much the same, just male instead of female. I'm pretty sure that they're supposed to seduce women into having their babies or something like that, but that's really all I know about em'."_

_The as-of-yet unnamed fairy nodded, having expected about as much from the fourteen year old. Seeing that he was done, she responded._

"_Yes, that's the limit of most people's knowledge on the subject. And it's succubi, by the way. Anyway, you're basically correct. Not actually demons as many legends tend to depict them, Incubi and their female counterparts are intelligent magical beings who are native to the Mediterranean. Despite their reputations, incubi and succubi actually only seduce humans, usually magicals as a coupling with a non-magical partner yields normal muggle children, under extreme circumstances. Typically living alone amongst their own kind in small colonies, they only use their seductive talents as a means to supplement their numbers in the aftermath of a sudden drop in their population; which is usually caused by great conflicts or natural disasters."_

_Harry had subconsciously slipped back into student mode at some point in the fairy's impromptu lesson, mentally recording everything she said and slowly losing his doubts due to her confident nature as her lecture continued on._

"_There are many differences between a normal incubus, or succubus for that matter, and a Choiceling such as yourself. For example, while they _are_ magical beings, a regular incubus could never do wand magic. There are physical differences between the two as well, namely your lack of a tail and wings."_

_Harry spared a quick moment to feel thankful about that fact, but was quickly drawn back in when the lesson continued._

"_The main difference, however, is in the mating habits."_

_Harry gulped and listened on._

"_In a typical colony, succubi and incubi are born with a predisposition that heavily influences who they chose to mate with; magic's way of keeping the low-population species' genes diverse enough for healthy decedents. Their partnerships are life-long, and a typical couple will have an average of two offspring. These factors help influence incubi and succubi away from just seeking out magical partners and bolstering their numbers."_

_Harry, wanting to clarify something, asked with a questioning lilt, "So let me get this straight. Incubi and succubi normally are born wanting, and go on to, pair off with one another, and have incubi or succubi kids. But, when the population of one of their colonies drops too low, they will ignore their instincts and seek out a bunch of magical lovers to quickly replace their lost numbers? So, the children they have with normal wizards and witches turn out as full-blooded incubi and succubi, but if they go at it with a muggle, their kids'll be muggles too, but with deactivated magical genes. Then, if one of the descendants of that kid is a muggle-born witch or wizard, and has a kid with another witch or wizard, their kid will be a Choiceling, like me? Is that what you're saying?"_

_Delighted surprise shone on the blue-haired girl's face as she answered the boy wizard's inquiries._

"_Exactly, Master!"_

_Harry wanted to give a sarcastic remark at how ridiculous the whole thing sounded, but found himself abandoning the action as, despite its strangeness, the situation still rang true somehow. Uneasily shrugging the thought off, he decided not to make any decisions until his visitor had said all she needed to say._

_Urging her to return to what she'd been saying before he'd spoken, Harry said, "You were saying how I'm different from a normal incubus?"_

_Silently acknowledging her master's unsubtle hint that he wanted her to explain more, the fairy continued._

"_Yes, yes, of course. Once again, you, as a Choiceling, are very different from a normal incubus. The biggest clue how is in your name's etymology. _Choice_ling. Instead of being born with only a small group of partners to choose from, your species is unique in that you can decide how you want your instincts to affect you."_

_Harry was confused all over again at this, but kept quiet in the hope that she'd explain. He was quickly obliged._

"_Upon turning fourteen and reaching sexual maturity, instead of beginning to seek out a partner as a normal incubus would, a Changeling is gifted with one of us."_

_Seeing the questions popping up in her master's head, Harry's guest rushed to explain._

"_My kind, Smallguides that is, are birthed by magic upon their Choiceling master's fourteenth birthday. But, while I am only a few hours old, I already possess quite a bit of knowledge in addition to the information regarding Choicelings and their incubi/succubi ancestors that I was born with. This is because, for the first few hours of our existence, we are shown our master's life very quickly, so as to help optimize our helpfulness. This means that, while it is only from a third person point of view, I have seen your entire life."_

_When she saw how negatively Harry was beginning to react to that, she quickly added on, "I'm very proud to have such a sincere and kind-hearted master, despite the hardships you've had to overcome, and still work against to this day. Very, very proud."_

_Harry didn't exactly tear up at the sincerity he heard in the Smallguide's voice, but it was a near thing. Sensing his hesitance to discuss the situation further, and having more to explain, the blue-haired girl put the subject aside for now and went back to the lesson._

"_Yes, well, anyway, as you can imagine, Choicelings are _very _rare. Wizards and witches only account for a tiny percentage of the humans on Earth, and only a small minority of them are muggle-borns. A Choiceling is born when a muggle-born with succubi or incubi ancestry mates with a witch or wizard. Like I said, very, very rarely does one end up in your situation. Luckily for you, magic has the answer, in the form of me."_

_Harry couldn't help but notice how proud his little visitor was at this; she seemed to find her role as his Smallguide very exciting, and he found himself suddenly feeling very warm inside. Deciding spur-of-the-moment that everybody, even someone as strange as she, deserved a name, Harry suddenly said, "Bell."_

_Harry got a confused expression in response to his sudden proclamation, so he reiterated._

"_You said that you didn't have a name, and that it was my job to give you one. You remind me of a character from one of my favorite storybooks, and I thought that it fit you. What do you think, is Bell okay with you?"_

_The softening of her eyes and the watery smile tugging at her lips gave him his answer, but the fairy answered him nonetheless._

"_I love it, Master. Bell… It's a fine name."_

_Now it was Harry's turn to smile, the newly named Bell's joy infecting him. The two shared a few moments of silence, in which they just smiled at each other. Harry realized at that moment that he believed everything she'd said, and he surprised himself at how well he was taking it. Maybe it was because he, as an orphan, would always treasure anything that tied him to his family, which this was; despite the strangeness of this particular connection. He didn't want to feel ashamed of something that he'd inherited from his super-great grandma, so he decided not to. If he was of succubus descent then he would embrace his heritage, and cherish the feeling of closeness it gave him to his ancestors._

_Bell, seeing the acceptance in her master's eyes, decided to go ahead and complete her lesson._

"_Yes, you are truly unique, Master. However, it is not the scarcity of your kind that motivated Magic to gift you with a Smallguide, but rather it is your complexity. Like I said before, the main difference between you and a normal incubus is that you can choose your mate freely. It's more than that though, Master. You can, and indeed must, choose how you would like your instincts to affect you and your mating habits."_

_Harry's face had taken on an expression of concentration at Bell's latest revelation, but he wasn't sure what she meant exactly._

"_What are my options, and how do I choose? Sorry, Bell, this is just kinda confusing to me…"_

_Bell didn't seem to mind his questions at all, and went on to explain._

"_It's okay, Master, I understand. I'll try and explain as best I can. Choicelings are born with two sets of very different instincts. This is caused due to your incubus mating instinct's inability to mesh with the normal human reproductive process. Instead of meeting in the middle, the aptly dubbed Choicelings must choose, once per year, which set of instincts to follow. However, while the two sets of instincts are not able to meet in the middle, so to speak, they do influence one another. All of this complicated genetic conflict boils down to this. For the first time, in a fortnight, and every year after that, you will have to choose one of two options. The first is to follow your altered incubus instincts. This would mean that you would be driven to find a life partner and begin reproducing. While not influenced towards a specific type as normal incubi would be, you would still be committing to this person for the rest of your life. While technically you would still be able to switch back to your altered human instincts when your yearly Choice came up, you would be influenced by your incubi instincts at the time and would most certainly never chose to do so."_

_Harry was taken aback at that little tidbit of information. The idea of being committed to a single person so completely was pretty romantic, and that was certainly how he'd always hoped his marriage would go when he eventually settled down, but he'd just turned fourteen like three hours ago. There was no way in hell he was ready to settle down with somebody, never mind the bit about him becoming a father!_

_Taking Harry's head shake as a prompting to continue, Bell did just that._

"_Your other option is the exact opposite. Instead of developing an exclusive life-long relationship with one woman, you would be driven to spread your seed amongst a large number of partners."_

_Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but Bell had closed her own ink-black orbs and tilted her chin up at some point in her monologue, seeming to be reciting the information from memory._

"_This is the choice most Choicelings go with, as if they ever do then develop feelings for a particular partner they could then choose the other set of instincts at the next yearly Choice and settle down with their chosen."_

_Harry would have rolled his eyes at how many times Bell had said some rendition of the word Choice in that sentence, but was too busy listening to bother._

"_If you did decide to go this route, you would be driven to attempt insemination at least once per day."_

_Harry frowned at the strange word, but Bell was quick to clarify. Harry was suddenly reminded of how lewd the little fairy was when he noticed how her hips seemed to be rocking forward ever so slightly, humping the air in absentminded lust._

"_What that means, Master, is that at least once a day you would need to stuff your stiff prick deep inside of some slut's cunt and blast her full of your hot cum."_

_Harry's cock gave a jump at Bell's sudden vulgarity, and he couldn't help but think that maybe there was more to his Smallguide's personality than just a helpful disposition. As Harry watched Bell's eyes become lidded and her small chest start to heave from her panting, he realized that before he allowed himself to become completely distracted that he had more to learn._

"_Can you explain more, Bell? Like, what happens if I don't have sex or how I'm even supposed to have that much sex in the first place? And like, _how _would I be 'driven' to get with a bunch of girls. Would I even be able to choose my partners?"_

_As Harry's voice began to grow distressed, Bell snapped back to the present and shook her head, before clarifying for her master._

"_If you were to choose to live with your altered human instincts, which I would strongly recommend until you find somebody you would want to spend the rest of your life with, this is how you would be affected._

_As I said, you would NEED to ejaculate inside of a fertile female at least once per day, although you will be free to use whatever form of contraception you wish. A spell would be best. If you failed to do so, you would quickly notice increasingly painful headaches and nose bleeds; your body's natural reaction to not getting what it needs. As to how you would have enough sex to satiate your natural needs, seduction is the answer. Whenever you come within somewhat close proximity of a fertile female, you will notice that her fantasies and desires become available for you to learn. Trust me, despite the rarity of situations in which your ancestors used their seductive talents on humans, their abilities have not been exaggerated at all. Charming your way into enough skirts to keep healthy will be a complete non-issue._

_As for your other concerns, you really don't need to worry. This isn't a curse, Master. You are a special type of incubus, and sex _will_ become a large part of your life, but it need not ruin it. Your partners are yours to choose, and how you deal with them is also up to you. While the quantity of sex you need will be increased, the quality and specialness of the connections you'll share with your lovers is up to you. You could easily just use your partners as a means to satisfy your carnal cravings, or you could treat each of them with care and respect. It is entirely up to you._

_Also, like I said earlier, you don't need to make any kind of decision right now. I will ask you for your choice in fourteen days, and you will have my complete support no matter your decision."_

_Harry, despite being deep in thought, felt somewhat comforted by the support his unexpected companion was showing him. He spent the rest of the night and most of the morning talking with Bell, exploring his options and learning more about both the blue-haired fairy and himself._

Harry was shaken from his memories when Bell flew forward and tenderly placed one of her tiny hands up against his cheek. Despite the importance of the decision he was about to make, Harry felt very little anxiety in the darkness of his small bedroom. He and Bell had become very close in the last two weeks, and as he enjoyed the feeling of her dainty hand's warmth on his cheek, Harry came to a decision.

"I'm going to follow my human instincts for the year, Bell. What do I have to do?"

**Author's Note: Ah, a cliffhanger on the first chapter? WTF? Haha, you guys will just have to check back again! I'll have the next chapter served up and grilled to perfection in no time. If you could get through this chapter with only the tiny amount of smuttiness I wrote in, then you're in for a treat from now on. I've got my account on FFN for my regular stories, account name BlakeM.D, but decided to come here to unleash my more adult ideas. From now on, expect lots of sex sex sex, and don't forget to review if you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**All right, you scallywags! I've said it before and I'll say it again, you must be eighteen years or older to ride this ride! Seriously, shit gets real in Chapter Two, and you're just not ready for it. LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS KIDS! Ah, as for everybody else, ENJOY!**

The sun was just beginning to set on the small community that was Little Whinging, bathing the monotonous Privet Drive in an orange glow, when a group of six individuals disembarked from what had to be the fastest bus in the entire world.

Still feeling slightly woozy from the brain-rattling ride, Hermione took a moment to center herself before turning to address her red-headed entourage. Clearing her throat and adopting an expression that would look right at home on an adult chaperoning a primary school field trip, Hermione halted the quintet of Weasleys with a raised hand and said, "Okay now, remember; let _me _do most of the talking once the Dursley's answer the door, please. From what Harry's told me of his relatives, any mention of magic is to be avoided at all costs. The quicker we can pick Harry up and get back to the Burrow the better."

While Mrs. Weasley looked less than pleased at Hermione's tone, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all seemed happy enough to just roll with it and follow the bushy-haired witch's lead. They were just here to pick Harry up, and didn't see any problem with letting the most muggle-smart member of their group take the reins if she thought it would help speed things up.

Nodding her head at the group's acceptance, Hermione then turned around and marched up the plain white walkway that led to the plain white house's plain white door. Even the young Granger, champion of order that she was, found the dwelling's monochromatic theme disturbing; never mind how repulsed the _Weasley's_ were by the life sized definition of monotony.

Hermione rapped her knuckles against the dreary door twice before taking a step back. Only a scant few seconds passed by before the door was swung open by a floral print wearing Petunia Dursley, who wasted no time looking down her abnormally thin nose and asking them who they were and what they wanted.

Hoping to avoid any unnecessary drama, Hermione once again cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends from school?" she said with a questioning lilt, as if to ask whether or not her nephew had ever mentioned her. Seeing no recognition on the scrawny woman's face, and noticing a growing amount of disgust, Hermione quickly said, "I'm sure that he's already told you, but we're here to pick Harry up. Is he ready to go?"

Petunia spared a quick look around outside, first left and then right, before deeming it safe enough to respond.

"Yes, yes, the boy mentioned that he'd finally be leaving us in _peace_, but he's not here right now."

Not liking the way the horse-faced woman in front of her was talking about somebody she considered family, Molly stepped forward and asked with a scowl, "And where is he? Harry knew that we would be coming today and it's not like him to make people wait."

Mrs. Dursley spared Molly a quick hateful glare before saying, "Who knows anymore. For a few weeks now the boy hasn't gone a single day without running off. I suspect that it's to do _drugs_, but Mrs. Luthor in Number Nine swears that she's seen him coming in and out of Number Eight at least a few times a week! The _boy_ says that he goes to the park, which I think is total rubbish, but you might find him there. Either way, you can't stay here. If you find him, send him in to grab his things. Do _not _come up to my house again. Ever." And with that, the bitter woman stepped back and shut the door in the group's faces. Ron and the twins wasted no time making rude gestures at the door, but Ginny was too busy feeling indignation on Harry's part to be offended by Mrs. Dursley's rude actions, though Molly had no such problems feeling shocked at the woman's rudeness. It was Hermione, once again, who spoke up first.

"No wonder Harry hates that woman. I didn't think that he was lying about how vile she was, exactly, but to see it for yourself is something else."

Molly considered scolding Hermione for insulting Harry's aunt, but decided that see agreed with the young woman too much to bother correcting her. Still, seeing the quandary they were in, Molly spoke up and said, "Yes, well, I suppose that splitting up will find Harry the quickest. Hermione, you would be able to find Number Eight easily enough, right dear?"

When Hermione confidently nodded her head, Molly continued with, "Good girl. Why don't you and Ginny go and see if he's there. Fred, George, the two of you can keep out of trouble for long enough to keep an eye out for Harry here while Ron and I look for this park, right? I'm positive that I saw it out the window on our way over here, and I'm sure that it's close."

Not exactly trusting the matching mischievous grins that the twins used to answer her instead of words, Molly nevertheless nodded her head and said, "We won't be more than fifteen minutes, if Harry's not at the park I'll just side-along Ron back here and we'll wait for the girls. I'm assuming that number eight is close by…" Molly said questioningly. With Hermione's answer of, "It can't be more than a street or two away," she nodded and began leading Ron down the road towards where she thought she'd seen the park.

Hermione and Ginny spared the twins apprehensive looks, neither being too sure that the troublemakers could be trusted alone in a muggle neighborhood, before heading off in the opposite direction of Molly. Hermione led the petite redhead down the street and around a corner before finding Number Eight, Privet Drive. It looked very similar to its neighboring properties, only managing to attain some level of individuality via the garden gnomes scattered about in front of its flower bed. As Ginny puzzled over why people would want to put statues of the little pests up around their yard, Hermione started walking towards the door.

By the time Ginny reached her, Hermione had already raised her dainty hand to knock on the, once again, eggshell-white door. However, both girls started in surprise when, before Hermione could knock, a loud, lewd moan floated through the oaken door just in front of them. With cheeks staining red in embarrassment, Hermione and Ginny spared each other quick glances before turning to leave. They were stopped once again, however, and in a most surprising way.

"That's it you dirty bitch, gag on it! Gag on my cock you whore, haha!"

Ginny and her busy-haired friend both did a double take at that, neither quite believing what they'd just heard.

"No fucking way," Ginny whispered in recognition before darting around to the side of the house with Hermione in hot pursuit, frantically whispering for her to stop every step of the way. When Hermione caught up with the younger girl it was to find her standing in front of a window, hidden from anybody on the street's view by tall green hedges, with a gob smacked expression on her face. Looking too, despite herself, Hermione was soon sporting a shocked expression of her own.

There, down on her knees not ten feet away from them, was a blonde haired bombshell of a girl trying her best to stuff what must have been the biggest cock in existence down her throat. Watching the lewd goddess furiously shove two of her manicured fingers in and out of her oozing cunt at a blistering pace was more than enough to make the girls break out in blushes, but what really got their virgin pussies drooling was the young man who was standing in front of the big titted harlot, controlling her movements via her sunshine blonde ponytail which he had fisted in one of his powerful hands. Staring at the erotic sight in front of them, amazed, Ginny and Hermione both let their eyes travel from the fisted hand, which was currently holding the lust crazed blonde in place as her mouth got utterly _destroyed _by that long, fat cock, and up the chiseled arm that the fist was attached to, until their gazes finally fell on the face of the man who was so utterly and completely dominating the fuck-meat currently sat submissively on her knees. Too stunned at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived cramming his cock down the throat of a girl who obviously worshiped him to speak, the girls watched on, mouths and pussies wet with arousal, as the scene continued to play out in front of them.

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Harry knew he should probably be back at the house waiting for his friends to come pick him up, but any thoughts about seeing Ron or Hermione were quickly shoved aside as he knocked on Number Eight's door. Faster than he could lower his hand from its raised position, one of his fuck-buddies, Ashley Knight, opened the door and dragged him in by his white t-shirt. Smiling at the feisty blonde's eagerness, Harry allowed himself to be slammed up against the wall by the big-chested girl as he admired the way her stiff nipples stood at attention, easily visible beneath her thin white button up top, which was tied off in a knot just above her bellybutton. Harry, knowing the girl's soft spot for extremely rough sex, quickly reversed their positions, pinning the taller woman up against the wall and grabbing a fist full of her sunny blonde hair.

"So you're gonna be a feisty bitch today, huh Ashley?" Harry growled out before yanking on her hair, making her delicate neck jut out. Manhandling his leg in between Ashley's thighs, Harry began grinding his knee up against the blonde's panty covered pussy; the girl's sexy plaid skirt doing nothing to protect her needy clit from the attack. As he rhythmically mushed her nub up and down with his knee, Harry leaned in and started nipping and sucking on the girl's pale neck-flesh, drawing a gasp from her and leaving behind tiny red marks with his teeth which he then soothed away with his tongue and lips immediately after.

Ashley, one of the many girls who's cunts Harry's prick had called home over the last few weeks, whimpered out, "Bastard!" and struggled in his hold, half-heartedly trying to break free.

Just a few weeks ago Harry would've never even _dreamed _of treating a woman this way, always having had fantasies of the vanilla variety instead. However, he'd since come to trust his incubus instincts over the last few weeks, and had even learned to enjoy the many different ways of fucking he'd discovered. Like now, as Ashley's desire for him to be rougher and meaner with her flashed through his head, Harry only smirked and went for it, completely confident in himself.

Feeling her hot breath splashing against his neck, Harry pulled even harder on Ashley's ponytail before reaching up and wrenching her top open with his free hand, sending little clear buttons flying across the room.

"You filthy bitch," Harry whispered huskily at the sight of the blonde's achingly stiff nipples, "No bra? I bet you were just _waiting_ for somebody to come in here and slide their filthy cock down your pussy, weren't'cha?"

When Harry felt Ashley's arousal grow at his dirty talk, he continued.

"Mhm, I'll bet that you've spent all day walking around the house with a soaking wet cunt, just _praying_ that the mailman or the milkman or _anybody_ would stop by and paint your quim white, huh?" Harry growled as he tweaked one of Ashley's nipples, drawing a squeal from her. As both her struggling and lust continued to grow, Harry said, "Well guess what, bitch. This is no fantasy, and you're gonna have to take responsibility for making my cock so hard. With the way your nasty pussy was just _gushing_ juices down your legs, it's a fucking miracle that there weren't already ten other guys in here holding you down and taking turns with your sloppy cunt; what with the way your fuck-lust can be smelt from a block away!"

Harry actually was quite happy with Ashley's hygiene standards, but the lady liked what she liked, and being called dirty was pretty high up there on the list of things that got Ashley Knight hot. As an incubus, Harry had the inside scoop on what would drive each individual girl crazy, and he made liberal use of his powers whenever he was intimate with someone, enjoying the ability to please his partners almost as much as the sex itself.

Harry could physically_ feel_ Ashley wishing for him to order her around more, and so he quickly pressed further up against the helpless girl, forcing her sky-blue eyes to stare into his own narrowed emerald orbs.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Harry whispered. He never once stopped grinding his knee into Ashley's clit as he spoke, though he did let her abused nipple go in favor of reaching up and caressing her poor neck threateningly. "You're gonna reach down, take out my cock, and suck my fucking dick like your life depends on it, m'kay?" Harry said in his best bad-guy voice as he slowly drug his index finger across Ashley's hickey populated neck in the universal sign for 'or else'.

Harry watched the blue eyes, which had previously been half-lidded in pleasure, suddenly widen in shock, and shivered at the huge rush of desire that raced through the girl in front of him. The sight of her big blue eyes staring up at him as she nodded in acquiescence went straight to his cock, which had Harry harshly barking out, "Well get on with it!"

Harry took a half-step back to make room for Ashley as she slowly slid down the wall until she was on her knees; already he could see a tiny puddle of pre-cum forming on the hardwood floor below her gushing twat, even though her panties! As she raised her shaky hands up to fumble with his zipper, Harry was hugely grateful that he could tell that she was only shaking in excitement, and not in fear. Honestly, while he _was_ as hard as a rock _and_ horny as hell, Harry really didn't think that this kind of rough sex was right for him. He figured that, when he found the girl of his dreams, he'd probably only hold her down and demolish her cunt in this manner a few times a month, maximum. This kind of sex was pretty exciting, but the violence didn't do nearly as much for him as it was doing for Ashley.

'But boy,' Harry thought, 'just _look_ what it's doing to her.'

The normally sweet and proper Ashley Knight had managed to undo his pants and unzip his zipper, allowing for his blue jeans to slide down his powerful legs and pool around his ankles, where he kicked them away. As Harry watched, Ashley seemed to physically lose herself in her heat and lean forward, burying her nose in the straining bulge in his boxer briefs before taking a long inhale, the stench of _man _driving her over the edge. As she continued to nuzzle up to Harry's package, oddly bring the image of a playful kitten up in the young wizards mind, Ashley let one of her hands trail down her toned belly before it came to a stop right at her needy mound.

Using her free hand to grab the elastic waistband right above Harry's cock, Ashley began pulling the material down, _tugging _at the cotton in an attempt to free her prize. She slid her hand into her plain cotton panties and slowly drug her middle finger down across her hypersensitive cunt lips, causing her hips to buck forward involuntarily. As she was teasing the singular digit into her burning fleshy center, Harry's massive dick suddenly sprang free from its cotton prison, catching her across the cheek and drawing a delighted squeal from her lips.

Harry, who had been enjoying the amazing view, felt Ashley's lust for him _somehow_ increase even _further_. She was abnormally delighted with the stinging sensation his stiff meat slapping her in the face had caused, giving him all the incentive he needed to wrap one hand back around her messy ponytail and the other around the base of his cock, and give her another healthy *Slap!* across the face with the spongy head of his prick. Covered as it was in eager pre-cum, the two slaps from his cock had left gleaming trails across Ashley's face, which she was currently doing her best to lap up with her cute pink tongue.

Pulling her back by her hair, Harry said, "Ah, there's the cock-starved bitch I know and love! Do you want it sweetheart? Hmm? Open your fucking mouth-pussy wide for me, cunt, and maybe later I'll even get you off!"

Distantly amused at his own bad-guy act, Harry never the less felt his balls churning with cum when Ashley obediently opened her mouth in a large O and stuck her tongue out. Harry enjoyed the sight of her for a second, her heaving chest causing her tits to bounce a little bit, her nipples still begging for attention, her sloppy fuck-hole making squelching sounds as she pumped herself with her fingers, and her eyes, wide open and staring up at him in reverence, with her mouth wide open, _begging_, just _begging _him to bury his cock down her gullet.

Smiling darkly on the outside, and brightly on the inside, Harry plunged her head down onto his puffy rod out of nowhere, being sure to poke the back of her throat with his cock's weeping eye, making the blonde haired girl's big blue eyes water as she gagged on his oversized prick. Enjoying the sensations of Ashley choking on his meat, Harry held the girl in place with one unyielding hand on the back of her head, not letting go even as her face turned red. As her sputtering and choking grew, so too did her arousal.

It was to the point now where, if he wanted to, he could easily convince the blonde beauty that they should take this out to the street, and Ashley would obediently follow and let all of her neighbors watch her get her throat fucked raw by the criminal boy from Number Four. Luckily for her, Harry was a very considerate kind of guy, and despite his willingness to explore her fetish, he didn't _actually _want to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Contrary to what the legends may say, his incubus powers had no way of actually influencing or controlling someone; they merely allowed him to _know _what a woman wanted.

And what _this _particular woman wanted at the moment was for him to _destroy _her.

Harry let out a laugh and kept a firm hold on the back of Ashley's head, stuffing almost half of his ridiculous fourteen inch long cock down the back of her abused throat. When she turned her panicked eyes on him, Harry finally relented and let go of the back of her head, but was pleasantly surprised when instead of backing off, the fuck-crazed woman instead _gulped _and tried to get more of him down.

With perverse delight shining in his eyes, Harry crowed out, "That's it you dirty bitch, gag on it! Gag on my cock you whore, haha!"

Ashley's mouth-pussy convulsed repeatedly around his prick, sending pleasurable shocks throughout Harry's body, but alas it couldn't last, and finally the poor girl pulled back. There were at least a dozen lewd strands of saliva and pre-cum connecting Ashley's puffy lips to Harry's swollen cockhead, and they all swayed back and forth as their creator heaved in deep gulps of air, desperate to return to her meal. Harry, knowing just what Ashley wanted, once again wrapped his fist around her ponytail and said, "Now that's a good girl. Keep choking on my meat like that, and I'll make sure to pound your pussy raw baby. Now come on, open back up," Ashley, still panting but more than ready to go again opened wide, "That's it! Good girl, Ashley. Congratulations, you know how to be a complete whore! You've no doubt been practicing half of your life, but still, I'm impressed at how good you are at sucking cock!"

Ashley's fingers visibly quickened, working her puffy cunt lips faster and faster as Harry slid his cock back home inside her mouth and insulted her.

"Why," Harry continued as he began fucking her mouth at a moderate pace, "I'd bet that you've sucked every cock in town at least once, haven't you Ashley? Tell me though," Harry said, looking down at her big doe eyes with glee, "Have you ever bobbed a nob quite like mine, slut?"

Ashley's eyes widened as she tried to shake her head while still slurping on his meat stick, finger fucking her twat even quicker as Harry smiled and doubled his previous pace, slamming his slobbery cock in and out of her sloppy face with glee.

"No? Never? That's sweet, darlin'. To think that of the thousands of slimy pricks you've laid on your back for, and the _tens _of thousands of cocks you've probably sucked, that mine still manages to secure a place in your tiny whore heart."

Harry reached down with his other hand and threaded his fingers through Ashley's hair, which was in complete disarray by now, and doubled his pace _again_, thrusting in and out of Ashley's squealing mouth like a _beast_.

"I'm touched, darlin'. Know what? You deserve a reward for being such a kind hearted fuck-sleeve. Hold still and drink all of my cum down, kay baby? Don't be shy," Harry grunted as he pulled her down on his prick almost a full ten inches, much farther than she'd gone before, "you've earned it!"

And then, as Harry held his fuck buddy in place and shot rope after rope down her sore throat, Ashley came with all the force of a mountain, squealing and bucking and spasming as her swollen cunt squirted out a stream of lady-cum which soaked the floor, all while drinking down every last drop of the boiling hot seed that the young Adonis in front of her was letting out.

Outside the window, Hermione and Ginny squeaked in amazed awe, their virgin cunts leaking out lube at the sight of Harry's big balls jumping when he came, and the way the underside of his cock gave mighty twitches ever few seconds, working hard to shoot thick wads of cum straight down the poor slut's gullet. They watched in a lusty haze, stiff-nippled and cock-starved, as the whore on her knees greedily drank down the Boy-Who-Lived's cum, even as she came herself and seemed to lose her mind at the pleasure ripping through her body.

Despite being a year younger, it was Ginny who lost control first, the sight of the object of her affections dumping a load of baby batter down what seemed to be his oft used cum dumpster driving her over the edge of decency. In a flash, Ginny's petite hand was down her pink and white striped knickers, angrily rubbing circles around her needy clit as Harry gave a few more thrusts into the abused slut's mouth before pulling out, not seeming to have gone soft in the slightest.

Too caught up in fucking her clit with her small hand, Ginny didn't notice Hermione catch her with her hand down her pants, panting as she tried to make herself cum while imagining having been in the blonde fuck-meat's place. With her blood pounding in her ears, Hermione watched her friend Ginerva Weasley fuck her hand in wanton lust, obviously in need of a good hard pounding and doing her best to mimic one. Despite her thinking, 'This is wrong, this is wrong,' over and over in her head, Hermione couldn't seem to stop herself from copying her friend's example, slipping a hand down her jean shorts to pay her hairy cunt some of the attention it was screaming for.

Not quite knowing why but unable to stop herself regardless, Hermione turned back to the window as she started to put pressure on her rosebud, having experimented one night a year ago with one of her mom's smaller vibrators and found the pleasant spot.

Ginny was furiously working her young pussy into a frenzy next to Hermione, who had slipped her middle finger into her ass, managing to work the digit in to the last knuckle with a lewd whimper. Back inside, Ashley was returning to the land of the living, her post orgasmic shocks receding enough for her to think a little bit once again.

Coming back down from his own high, Harry knew that he still needed to seed this bitch before he headed back and left with the Weasleys, who he was sure would be stopping by within the hour. Harry offered Ashley a hand up, which she took, but after getting face-fucked on her knees for so long it was no big surprise when she stumbled and began to fall down.

Harry deftly caught her around the waist and back. Being so close to Ashley's pretty face, Harry broke character for a moment and gave her a winning smile, which caused a goofy grin of her own to spring up on Ashley's face. Leaning down and giving her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips, Harry then got back into character and shifted his weight, effortlessly throwing Ashley over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry walked forward a bit until he was lined up with the black leather couch. Wasting no time, Harry threw Ashley over the arm of the sofa, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of her soaked red quim. Crouching forward, Harry palmed the fair-skinned woman's fleshy globes, massaging her ass with his strong hands a bit, pushing them together and pulling them apart as he pleased.

On the couch, Ashley had started mewling in pleasure, the erotic shocks Harry's touch was sending up her spine making her head spin. As she lay, carelessly thrown on the couch like an _object_, Ashley felt her cunt starting to salivate again, just the thought of having Harry's masculine cock splitting her open made her pussy drool in anticipation. Harry spread the blonde's ass cheeks apart once again, before deciding to sample the buffet.

Harry dove in, biting and licking and kissing all over Ashley's ass, worshiping the well-toned rear with his mouth and tongue. His sudden assault sent a shiver of delight down the slutty girl's spine, but when Harry's tongue trailed lower and found its mark on her pussy, Ashley couldn't help but moan Harry's name wantonly.

Back outside the window, Hermione had found a nice rhythm and was steadily finger-fucking her tight ass next to Ginny, who was too far gone to even bother hiding the fact that she was masturbating; the hand which had been rubbing her clit was now producing steady *schlck-schlck-schlck* noises as she fucked herself. She'd even reached up her t-shirt and was tweaking her nipples when the slut inside moaned Harry's name.

Back by the couch, Harry had decided that, while in a bit of a rush, he wanted a good taste of Ashley's puffy pussy too much to settle for a quickie. So, wanting to see everything, he reached forward and spread the girl's clean-shaven cunt lips apart. Harry admired the way her slit oozed she-cum down to the hardwood floor, and was quick to lean in and take himself a big long lick of her wet gash, treating the quim in front of him like a lollipop or an ice-cream cone. As Harry lapped away at her pink cunt, alternating between long, deep licks that did more for her than any other man had been able to do with his dick, and short, quick licks on and around her clit, Ashley quickly felt her orgasm building. Harry seemed to especially enjoy the sound she made whenever he flicked her erect clit, for he did it quite a bit, to the point that Ashley was sure she'd cum, but then he'd go back to his deep, long licks and her release would once again fall out of her grasp.

After only a few repetitions of this, Ashley was to the point of tossing her head back and forth while fucking her hips forward, trying to get that _tiny _little bit of extra stimulation she needed to cum, but Harry would frustratingly ease her back down from the peak he'd just worked her up time and time again. Finally Ashley couldn't take anymore, and she begged, "Oh, Harry baby, _please _baby, just _fuck me_ for Christ's sake!"

Normally Harry'd torture her for a bit longer, not giving in until he had her screaming for him, but he supposed that he _did _have an appointment to keep, and so instead of continuing he pulled back.

Ashley started to breathe out a sigh of relief when suddenly Harry reached forward and sunk his fingers into the supple flesh on her waist before _wrenching _her back, leaving her cunt in a more accessible position than before. She let out a shriek when Harry kept his hands wrapped around her slim waist, pinning her to the couch and trapping her in place, and then started _pushing _his too-big cockhead up against her sopping wet fuck-hole.

Harry slowly forced the spongy head of his prick into Ashley's eager cunt, loving the way the delicate skin of her pussy _stretched _open, trying its best to accommodate the ridiculous _girth _of his meat and just _barely _managing it. Over the couch, Ashley was too far gone to bother censuring herself, crying out with an, "Ahhhh! You fucking _BRUTE_! God Harry, it's too fucking BIG! It'll never fucking FIT! Take it out! Oh, God!" She cried, but Harry's incubus instincts let him know that, as loud as she was yelling on the outside for him to pull out, on the _inside _every fiber of Ashley's being was _screaming _at him to destroy her cunt, to ruin her delicate pussy for all other men on the planet and stuff her so full of cum that she wouldn't be able to walk.

Back with the voyeurs outside, any veneer of decency had been abandoned by the two cum-thirsty schoolgirls. Ginny was openly whimpering out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck" as she abused her drooling pussy, her unused cunt being tight enough that she couldn't fit more than a single finger inside. Despite this, there wasn't anything in the world Ginny wouldn't do to have traded places with the squealing blonde on the couch, to have Harry hold _her _down and sculpt _her _insides to fit him, and only him. As she watched Harry's fat cock sink deeper and deeper into the flailing slut's cunt, Ginny forced another finger into her narrow fuck-hole, stretching the passage forcefully and loving the sensation.

Next to her, Hermione had actually unbuttoned her jeans and had _both _of her hands inside her knickers, one to rub furious circles on her nub and the other to drill her middle finger deeper and deeper inside of her asshole. She let out cute little, "Ah, ah, ah," 's with each thrust of her finger, fucking her ass ever closer to orgasm as she spied on her first friend. The intellectual side of her wanted to feel indignation on behalf of the woman Harry was so lovingly degrading, but her mind was too clouded with fuck-lust to bother. Instead, Hermione increased the pace of her self-fucking, accidentally moving over to far and leaning on Ginny.

Ginny was startled at the touch, but only felt her tiny pussy ooze out more fuck-lube at the sight of Hermione, someone she'd always looked up to as a role-model, furiously working her hands which were both down her shorts. When Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ginny looking at her, the young Weasley just leaned back into her and sped up her finger-fucking. As Hermione relaxed and leaned back into Ginny, she felt the younger girl's hot breath on her face, turning the busy-haired girl on _even more_.

As the two schoolgirls leaned against each other and fucked themselves, Harry was finally bottoming out in Ashley's well slicked cunt, the tip of his prick having bumped into her cervix. Enjoying the feeling of having most of his cock surrounded by velvety pussy-flesh, Harry pushed in even more, stretching out Ashley's insides like nobody before had been able to.

Feeling fit to burst, both physically from Harry's monster cock and mentally from the pleasure over load, Ashley started absently drooling as she whimpered, "Oh, oh, oh," every half-second, her horny cries egging Harry on.

Harry let out a sigh of victory, feeling Ashley's cunt walls start to spasm around his thick fuck-meat as her orgasm started, his bumping of her cervix having finally tipped her over the edge of what Harry was going to make a very _long _orgasm.

As Harry shifted back, dragging his horse-cock halfway out of Ashley's clenching cunt, he released his hold on her waist and instead pressed one hand onto the base of her spine, just above her buttocks, to keep her still. Raising his other hand into the air, Harry's muscled ass flexed as he abruptly shoved his cock back into Ashley's quim, slamming into her cervix once again, just as he brought his tanned hand down across her left bubble buttcheek, making a loud *Crack!* echo throughout the room.

Ashley's wanton whimperings turned into loud screams and she thrashed her head back and forth as Harry repeated the action over and over again, her orgasm never once tapering off, instead _swelling _in intensity, pushing her mind to the _brink_ of sanity as pleasure became her whole world.

Harry steadily built up his rhythm, alternating sides as he slapped Ashley's poor ass, making the twenty year old's cheeks quickly turn red from the harsh attention. The faster he got, the louder Ashley screamed. And the louder she screamed, the harder her convulsing cunt tried to milk Harry's angry cock, squeezing it in basic ancient need, wanting nothing more than to be impregnated with as many of his powerful children as she could handle.

Back outside, Ginny cried out as stars splashed across her vision, her dainty fingers never once halting their attack on her sensitive cunt even as her ginger pussy clenched as she came in her pants. Hermione was almost there herself, and having Ginny hug her side and hump her leg while still fucking her fiery cunt wasn't helping her in her quest to finish at the same time as Harry. She almost lost it and squirted all over her fingers too when Ginny's incessant attack on her own cunt made the girl start blubbering and kissing on Hermione, pressing a few closed lip kisses onto her bare shoulder before she reached up and latching onto Hermione's neck, her unending orgasm having driven her temporarily mad. Leaving the girl as she was, wet crotched, still fucking herself, humping her leg, and sucking her neck, Hermione watched as Harry's pace somehow _doubled! _ The blonde slut's cries were unintelligible by now, her blubbering and still-cumming figure proof of Harry's skills in the sack. As she watched Harry's cock fly in and out of the whore's cunt, flinging her she-cum everywhere with the furious pumping, Hermione felt herself start to squirt as she worked her asshole raw. As she came, Hermione turned to Ginny and locked lips with the young redhead, too fuck-happy to be concerned with the fact that she was attacking one of her friend's little sister's mouth with her greedy tongue. Hermione slipped one of her hands out of her pants, leaving behind her other to keep working her asshole, and wrapped it around Ginny's jeans clad ass, giving it a squeeze and pulling her flusher against her and causing the young girl's cunt to grind harder against her bare thigh.

Back inside, Harry felt his balls twitch, signaling that he was close. Quickly sticking his thumb in his mouth to lube it up, Harry slid the opposable digit into Ashley's ass, startling the fuck-crazed girl and causing her to start trying to squirt, which felt _amazing _on Harry's cock, which had stuffed the girl so fully that her juices were only able to leak out a drop at a time. The added pressure, and pleasure, proved too much for Harry as he slammed home one last time, burying his pulsing, too-big meat deep inside Ashley's cunt and lining the eye of his cock up with the eager entrance of her womb. Harry held the girl, who was now flailing about in absolute ecstasy, down as he pumped rope after rope of thick, sperm rich cum directly into her aching womb, filling her up with the most amazing sensation of completeness she'd ever experienced.

Rope after rope of Harry's hot jizz splashed inside of Ashley's yearning womb, satisfying Harry's instincts for another day and leaving the owner of Number Eight Privet Drive with a memory she would cherish until her dying day. After he'd finished dumping his load inside the blonde, Harry pulled his barely-flagging horse-cock out of the girl, creating an obscene slurping noise which was accompanied by the sight of Ashley's poor abused cunt, still contracting periodically, oozing some of their combined juices onto the floor. Harry gave the happily dazed girl's still-stinging bum a loving rub and pat before stripping off his shirt and stretching. After walking over and pressing a kiss to Ashley's forehead, the young Potter took off towards her bathroom in the nude, looking to shower before he headed back home.

While Harry was getting clean inside, back outside the two girls were very dirty. Ginny finally came again, further wetting her knickers with her pussy juices and slicking up Hermione's leg. For her part, the older girl was coming down from her own high, never in her life having experienced an orgasm that came _close _to the one she'd just had. A few seconds of recover later found the girls in an awkward position.

Ginny slowly moved back from Hermione, her already incredibly flushed face flaming even redder as she realized just what she'd done. Luckily for her, Hermione was awesome.

Steeling her nerves, Hermione took a step forward and grabbed Ginny's slim shoulders before pulling the girl into a quick chaste kiss, pressing her swollen lips against the littler girl's own for a moment before taking a step back.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could question the girl, Hermione said, "Look, what happened here was private. What we saw was Harry's business, and what we did was our business. And, because it's just between us, and since we both did the same thing, we don't have to feel embarrassed about it," Hermione said. Despite her words, her face was almost as red as Ginny's and she couldn't seem to meet the redhead's eyes. Suddenly scared, Hermione looked Ginny in the face and asked, in a small, uncertain voice, "Right?"

Ginny, hugely grateful for the older witch's well-reasoned quick thinking, smiled a shy smile and said, "O-of course."

Giving the younger girl a smile, Hermione allowed herself to pretend that what they just saw and what had just happened wasn't going to change all three of their lives, even though she knew in her heart of hearts that nothing would be the same again.

The two sat, despite their agreement, in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Hermione took a look down and noticed her shorts, still stained with her pussy juice, and said, "Oh!"

Ginny's eyes followed her friend's gaze down until she noticed the problem. Her cheeks blushed red all over again as she realized that the two of them must look quite the mess. Luckily, she had something with her that she thought could help.

As she unwrapped the enchanted cloth, Ginny thought that she'd bet her last Knut that her mum'd never thought that she'd be using the Wizarding equivalent of a pad for _this!_

BREAKbreakBREAKbreakBREAK

After taking a refreshing shower, getting a heartwarming hug and loving, "Thanks Harry," from Mrs. Knight, and dressing in the pair of fresh clothes Ashley'd laid out for him, Harry was closing the door to Number Eight behind him and stepping out into the road. Harry was surprised to see Hermione and Ginny walking towards him, not having expected the Weasleys for at least another ten minutes. Harry listened to them as they walked up and explained that they'd come with the twins, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, but was too distracted by what his incubus instincts were telling him to really listen.

Apparently, if he wanted to, he could have either, or _both_, of the girls bent over naked _right_ _now_; and all he'd have to do was show an interest, rub a few crotches, maybe kiss a few lips, and they'd let him take them. Feeling a stirring in his loins at the surprising knowledge, Harry shook his head and let the girls lead him back to Number Four, too busy trying to puzzle out why they were so horny to add much to the conversation, which he absently noted seemed kinda stilted actually.

Pulling himself together, Harry quickly greeted the waiting Weasleys, all four of them, before heading inside to grab his stuff.

Harry was thankful that Petunia seemed content to ignore him from her seat at the kitchen table, too busy with a crossword to bother him. Harry scaled the stairs and pushed his door open, but then had to quickly cover his mouth to stop the laugh bubbling up his throat from escaping.

There, on the corner of his bed, was Bell, splayed out with a goofy expression on her face, made all the more ridiculous by the ginormous puddle off cum and drool she was laid in. He remembered how disturbed he'd been when he'd first found out about the symbiotic nature of their relationship; he got her obedience and helpful assistance, and in payment, Bell go to feel everything his partners felt. He knew that he should have been repulsed when he found out that she was fueled by lust, or that the main part of her diet was cum, but after living in close proximity with the kind-hearted but perpetually horny fairy for as long as he had, all Harry could manage to feel towards her these days amused fondness.

Harry threw on a white hoodie before gently scooping Bell's snoozing form up and carefully depositing her in his pouch pocket. Then he grabbed his trunk and turned off the light, more than ready to go spend the rest of the summer with his _real _family, before heading back to the only place he'd ever considered home, Hogwarts. The young incubus was also very excited to go watch the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow; something was telling him that the whole experience would prove to be magical.

Harry had no idea just how right he was.


End file.
